shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Michel
Introduction Michel is a member of The Crime Pirates, the ex-captain of The Mystery Pirates and also the rightful king of a country. He was forced to leave the throne, which led to him creating the group of pirates called The Mystery Pirates. This group of pirates was ultimately defeated by The Espada Pirates, which, once again, left Michel with nowhere to go. Michel ended up joining The Crime Pirates after he caught the captain, Wolf's attention due to his crimes, mostly done in order to survive, but also due to his behavior, which makes him easy to control as long as he has a goal and he gets what he wants. Appearance Michel appears to be tall, slim and well-built. His typical attire consists of a formal suit or semi-formal dress-shirt and long pants decorated with bold contrasting colors and eccentric patterns such as stripes, flowers or geometric shapes. Occasionally, he can be seen wearing more simple outfits, such as a white shirt, black pants and black shoes, however, he generally adds at least a little more special piece of clothing. Personality Michel is usually a mannered and calm person. At times, he can be really passionate about certain things, such as art, food or even politics. The main traits of his personality, however, only come out at times. He has a very strong desire for men, his favorite types being the intelligent ones or the strong ones. Because of this desire, he has an obsession with The Crime Pirates' strongest member, Leopold Diablo. Since Diablo is the quiet type who never directly rejects him, Michel keeps getting closer to him each time. This desire is directly linked to the second bizarre trait of Michel's personality and that is his love for human meat. More than once in the story, Michel was shown unable to control his body's desire to assault, then to cannibalize certain men. It is currently unknown if he plans on eating Diablo at some point as well or not. In his relationship with the other members of the crew, Michel usually shows an arrogant and superior attitude, only listening to Diablo's orders and occasionally, to the captain, Wolf's orders. During fights, Michel tends to lose his control and torture his opponents, both mentally and physically, before finishing them off. However, in front of a strong enemy, Michel has shown two types of reactions. Sometimes, he gets interested in the opponent and wants to devour him, while sometimes he gets scared and leaves the fight. Abilities and Powers Being the former captain of a crew that made it into the New World, The Mystery Pirates, Michel's abilities and powers are not to be underestimated. The exact rank of his power in the crew is unknown, however, due to the respect given to him by Wolf and the fact Spyro and Helm are afraid of him, it's safe to assume Michel is in the top tier. Michel was shown multiple times throughout the story fighting Commodores and Rear Admirals, but also the leader of the Marine Anti-Crime Special Unit, Vice-Admiral Fabio Ezio in one occasion. Another indicator of his power is the fact he's the only member of the crew who's never seemed afraid of Diablo, even though Wolf, as well as the other members mentioned that Diablo is by far the strongest member of the crew and he should never be angered. One of the most impressive feats of Michel is surviving in the New World after his crew, The Mystery Pirates, were destroyed by The Espada Pirates, despite his numerous encounters with the crews of one of the Yonkou or even Shichibukai crews. However, the most impressive feat of Michel is taking the head of a king who's country was known as one of the biggest in the entire world. Despite almost losing his life, Michel was able to destroy most of the country and defeat the entire army of the king, together with the other members of the Mystery Pirates. Since he joined The Crime Priates, his most impressive feat is defeating a hundred members of the Special Unit in one of his rampages. Special Drug The special drug which Michel injects in himself always before a fight is called "Lust". Being an important person in the underworld business, Michel is able to acquire an unlimited amount of doses. He's always seen with at least five doses hidden somewhere in his clothes. After being injected, "Lust" slightly changes the appearance of the user. In Michel's case, his nails grow significantly, giving them the appearance of claws, while some of his teeth, most notably his canines, become sharper, like the teeth of a predator. Additional changes include his eyes turning red and black while the veins all over his body become more visible. Given the fact Michel is not a Devil Fruit user and he only has one weapon, "Lust" is the main source of his powers. Strength Even in his normal form, Michel was shown to have above-the-average strength. Whenever he's angry, he tends to grab people by their hands and smash their faces against something hard. While under the effect of the special drug "Lust". his strength increases at least ten fold. He was seen multiple times simply tearing through the members of the Special Unit or through the soldiers of the king's army, as well as through innocent civilians. On more than one occasion, due to his destructive nature, Michel was shown destroying large things such as buildings or smashing guns and rocks. Speed In his normal form, Michel is relatively slow. His movements are slightly faster than a normal human's, mainly due to the numerous fights during his life as a pirate. The most notable aspect of Michel's speed in his normal form is his reaction speed, something that impressed even the other members of The Crime Pirates multiple times. Under the effect of the special drug, "Lust", Michel's speed changes drastically. He's able to easily dodge bullets and blows from fighters such as Eder Sendoa, as well as other Rear Admirals. Despite his insanely fast movements under the effect of the drug, it was shown that when it comes to running alone, he can still be somewhat slow, as it was shown when The Crime Pirates were running from the Special Unit's ambush and Michel was one of the people who couldn't keep up with Kala's running speed. Endurance Perhaps the defining natural ability of Michel is his insane endurance. He's been called by almost all of his opponents, even in his normal form, "immortal". That's due to the fact Michel's fighting style is a reckless one, which results in him sustaining serious injuries in almost all of his fights. It is stated that Michel came close to death multiple times throughout his fights, however, he's denied this, saying he didn't meet anyone yet who could actually kill him. His insane endurance is further improved by "Lust", as shown when he was caught in an assault by the Special Unit's battleships, assault which resulted in Michel taking point blank attacks from the cannons of the Marine battleships and surviving. Intellect Being one of the most intelligent members of The Crime Pirates, Michel is a great strategist, being able to make decisions on the spot in the middle of a desperate situation. However, while he's under the effect of "Lust" his wild side usually takes control, which stops him from thinking clearly in the middle of a fight. Weapons The only weapon Michel was ever shown to use is his secret "Brain Freezer", a weapon he keeps concealed under his sleeves. This weapons consists of two bracelets wrapped slightly above his wrists. Two needles come out of these bracelets which inject his opponent with a substance that almost instantly freezes their blood, which usually results in their immediate death. Being a dangerous weapon since he might injure himself with them, Michel rarely uses it. When he's under the influence of "Lust" he never uses it, most likely since he forgets he even has such a weapon in his arsenal. Haki Despite the fact he almost never uses Haki, Michel has a vast knowledge over all three types of Haki, but only possesses two, Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki. The reason why he's not taking advantage more of his Haki abilities is not clear, however, it can be because he's an arrogant fighter, but also because while under the influence of his special drug, he has no control over his abilities. Kenbunshoku Haki Michel only uses Kenbunshoku Haki when he's not under the influence of "Lust", but even then, it's a rare occasion to see him use it. The only times he's seen using this type of Haki is when he's under an assault by multiple enemies in order to dodge the attacks coming at him from multiple directions. Busoshoku Haki The only time Michel is seen using Busoshoku Haki is when he's fighting Logia Devil Fruit users, mainly because he never trained with this type of Haki. His most impressive feat with Busoshoku Haki is using the technique "Busoshoku: Koka", a technique popular among pirates and Marine soldiers alike. Category:Zoro-san